Las Joyas Del Shibusen
by Muffin's love
Summary: Las grandes ideas vienen de mentes pequeñas, y siempre vienen acompañadas de aventuras. Todo el mundo tiene una infancia, ninguna como esta, contagiando la alegria y el entusiasmo, porque son las joyas de Shibusen.
1. Pastel de Chocolate

Antes, mucho antes, cuando no existia la locura, o por lo menos no habia constancia de ella. Shibusen era un lugar tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe. 

Esta historia se situa cuando Death the Kid tan solo tenia 6 años y Maka 5 y tres cuartos.

No se hagan ilusiones, pueden aparecer muchas sorpresas .... o no.

El Shinigami y el Death Scythe no dejaban de discutir. No habían parado de comentar sobre el mismo tema desde esa misma mañana cuando a Spirit se le ocurrió. El Shinigami pensaba que Spirit no estaba pensando bien, Spirit era un testarudo y Shinigami-sama pensaba que nadie debería manipular algo como esto, era una idea muy extremista y riesgosa. Spirit, en lo contrario de Shinigami-sama, pensaba y decía que este era un plan perfecto y que les evitaría muchas complicaciones del futuro. Era, según Spirit, la idea mas brillante que había tenido en toda su vida. Estaban discutiendo y repitiendo sus bases y opiniones desde las primeras horas del día y en este momento estaban discutiendo en la oficina del Shinigami.

-Shinigami-sama- dijo el hombre esbelto y pelirrojo con una Mirada muy penetrante mirando a su técnico. -De verdad creo que deberíamos hacer esto.-

-No es lo correcto, Spirit-kun- dijo el Shinigami cruzando sus brazos, lo cual hacia que su enormes manos blancas se hicieran visibles.

-Pero existe la posibilidad de que funcione, es perfecto!- dijo la guadaña tratando de hacer comprender su plan a su técnico.

-No lo es, creo que algo muy extremista-

-Si podría ser algo extremista, pero es algo que si lo hacemos lo suficientemente bien podría resolver un numero inimaginable de problemas en nuestro futuro!-

-Eso no importa, esto podría tener consecuencias demasiado graves, sobre todo para nosotros que seriamos los que estuvieran imponiendo la idea-

-Creo que podemos arriesgarnos!- el arma se inclino ante su técnico. -Sé que es lo mejor para ambos!-

-No es lo correcto!-

-Pero podría servirnos de mucha ayuda!-

Ya en este momento ambos adultos se estaban frustrando demasiado como para aguantar al otro por mucho mas tiempo, después de todo ya llevaban toda la mañana hacienda, así que Shinigami-sama fue el que decidió detener la discusión primero.

Hubo un gran rato de silencio mientras el técnico pensaba en la mejor forma de detener la discusión sin que su arma se molestara demasiado, después de todo era mejor buscar una solución el problema sin molestar al arma y que lo convenza a que simplemente negaba completamente a su idea.

-Creo que con ambos te refieres a nosotros dos porque para los otros dos estoy casi completamente seguro que será un manicomio- El Shinigami soltó un suspiro muy largo mientras hacia su decisión final. -Parece que esta idea te parece tan buena que no pararas de decirlo así que…- La cara de Spirit se ilumino con la esperanza que sentía cuando el Shinigami empezó a decir esa oración, así que el Shinigami decidió aclararse lo mas rápido posible. -No lo haré!- y así toda la esperanza de la cara de Spirit se intercambio por una cara frustrada.

-Que tal si juntamos a los dos sujetos y simplemente vemos cual es su reacción cuando están juntos. Que lo demás lo decida el destino.- El técnico junto sus dos manos y miro con chispas en los ojos a su arma para poder saber cual iba a ser su respuesta.

Spirit solo resoplo y evito la Mirada del Shinigami -Por que no aceptas mi idea? Sabes que? Esta bien, mejor dejamos de discutir.- el arma ya se había tranquilizado pero de repente levanto su cabeza y señalo a Shinigami-sama con uno de sus dedos índices- Pero sabes que comprometer a Maka y a Kid no es una mala idea y que seria una de las cosas mas productivas que hemos hecho!!-

-Papi, quien es Maka? Y que significa comprometer?-

Y así fue la entrada de el niño de seis años, Death the Kid, a la oficina de su padre. El mini Shinigami traía puesta una camisa negra con la foto de la mascara de su padre en ella y unos pantalones blancos que combinaban con su zapatos en blanco y negro. Sostenida por uno de sus brazos estaba una patineta, demasiado grande para el, y su cabeza, su cabello negro con tres líneas blancas muy notables en el costado izquierdo, estaba ladeada y miraba con curiosidad al shinigami mayor.

Los dos adultos se quedaron completamente congelados. El niño había entrado en el peor momento posible y ambos adultos estaban tratando de reaccionar a la sorpresa que les dio Kid. Finalmente el Shinigami estuvo a punto de hablarle a su hijo pero el Death Scythe fue aun mas rápido y se detuvo en frente de Kid y saco una foto que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Esta es Maka, es mi hija, tiene 5 años y tres cuartos y es la niña mas bella, encantadora, educada, inteligente, culta, linda, adorable y hermosa de todo el mundo entero! Si quieres te la presento y cuando ustedes dos crezcan podrían ---

-SHINIGAMI-CHOP!- Y así, el death Scythe se consiguió sangrando, con una hemorragia, en el suelo, y con mucho dolor. Las razones del Shinigami? Pues el sabia que si no detenía a su arma su hijo probablemente se traumatizaría y lo odiaría por el resto de su vida.

-Papa, por que golpeas al señor Death Scythe?- dijo el chico quien miraba al adulto pelirrojo a su lado e intentaba contener la risa que quería salir, por respeto a los demás, como se lo repetían una y otra vez.

-Eso es cosa de adultos- dijo Shinigami-sama levantando un dedo índice de una de sus manos, la cual todavía humeaba por el golpe que recibió Spirit. -Si quieres puedes regresar a jugar con tu patineta Kid-kun-

-No gracias- Kid se sentó en el suelo para estar mas cómodo -Quiero conocer a esa tal Maka y todavía no se que es comprometer- dijo el niño encogiendo sus hombros mientras se sentaba en posición de indio y se tomaba los talones con ambas manos.

El arma que hace unos segundos se encontraba en el suelo se levanto para responder al niño -Pues comprometer sig---

-NIFICA- El Shinigami mayor interrumpió al el arma con miedo a lo que el otro iba a responder a su hijo, pero luego Shinigami-sama no supo que contestarle a su hijo así que decidió responderle con lo mismo que le contesto cuando Kid le pregunto de donde venían los bebes. -Sabes Kid-kun? Comprometer es una palabra muuuuuy aburrida que casi nadie usa así que me parece mas divertido si hablamos de otra cosa, que opines Spirit-kun?-

-Pues…Maka es la niña mas linda del universo!- dijo el pelirrojo sacando un "tema" de la nada.

-Mas linda? Acaso es todita simétrica?- dijo Death the Kid con una sonrisa que ilumino la habitación.

-Creo que esto de la simetría se podría convertir en una obsesión Shinigami-sama- le dijo Spirit al otro adulto ignorando completamente al niño en frente de el.

-No creo que eso sea probable. Yo veo esto de la simetría como una fase en que a el le gusta el completo balance, como el mal y el bien, los hombres y las mujeres, las multiplicaciones y las divisiones, o incluso la sal y la pimienta! Solo lo veo como un derivado de una mezcla de su moral con su organización, me parece excelente, brillante! Y además, yo creo, mejor dicho, estoy completa y totalmente seguro de que solo le durara unas semanas y que próximamente le veremos interesado en una cosa completamente diferente- El Shinigami se inspiro y dijo todo este "discurso" ignorando el hecho de que su hijo le prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Y estamos concientes de cuales fueron las consecuencias.

Spirit solo se quedo estudiando al niño en una pose pensativa, aunque probablemente solo estaba pensando en Maka. –Probablemente tengas razón, tienes un punto, y además dudo que si obtiene una obsesión con la simetría pueda vivir con esas tres rayas en la cabeza- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras estudiaba el cabello del niño.

Pero cuando Kid escucho el comentario del arma, algo que ninguno de los dos adultos se esperaba, empezó a llorar como no muchas veces lo habían visto.

-Soy horrible, terrible, horroroso!! Soy feísimo!! No merezco que nadie me quiera!!- al finalizar la oración Kid solo lloro aun mas fuerte todavía, y para horror de los mayores, aun mas alto y aun mas desesperado, pero bueno, que se esperaba que hiciera un niño de seis años que odia su cabello incambiable?

-Pero si tus tres líneas son hermosas!- dijo Shinigami-sama mientras sacudía sus manos tratando, ineficazmente, de calmar a su hijo.

-No te creo!!- dijo el niño que siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

-Pero nadie se fija en ellas, estoy segura de que nadie te odia por ello, ninguno de nosotros lo hace por lo menos, creo que esas líneas de verdad no cuentan, así que si no cuentan entonces para que preocuparse con ellas?- dijo el Death Scythe tratando de hacer una escusa para calmar al niño y ayudar a su técnico.

-De verdad creen eso?- dijo el pequeño resoplándose la nariz y secándose las lagrimas con la muñeca mientras miraba a los dos adultos expectante.

Ambos adultos asintieron con la cabeza tan exageradamente que se pudieron haber roto el cuello. –Claro que lo creemos!- dijo el Shinigami mayor mientras levantaba ambos brazos para darle emoción a sus palabras.

-Esta bien, después de todo mis líneas no cuentan verdad Spirit-sama?- dijo el chico mirando al arma con una mirada de perrito golpeado.

-Claro que si!- dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada preocupada y sacudiendo sus manos con temor a la reacción del niño que apenas acababan de calmar.

-Esta bien…- el niño dio un largo suspiro y luego se levanto del suelo y dejo caer su patineta –Pero tengo que practicar a manejar bien a mi patineta nueva. –dijo el chico con una mirada determinada antes de correr hacia su padre y rodearlo con sus, no lo suficientemente grandes, brazos. Su padre le devolvió el abrazo con mucho entusiasmo, de manera que no podías ver al niño ya que las manos de su padre lo cubrían completamente. Spirit solo y nada mas empezó a desesperarse a una velocidad extrema y completa, Spirit necesitaba ver a su hija. YA. Spirit necesitaba a Maka en ese mismo instante, y se estaba empezando a notar por la forma en que veía el abrazo entre los dos Shinigamis y comenzaba a sudar y a golpear el suelo con la suela de su zapato a una velocidad increíble.

Kid se separo de su padre y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de repente volteo su cabeza para mirar a Spirit.

-Avíseme cuando traiga a Maka- le dijo el niño al arma antes de sonreírle a el y a su padre y salir por la puerta de la oficina rodando en su patineta para que luego la puerta se cerrara. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Shinigami-sama y su arma escucharan un estruendoso golpe desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy bien!- Solo practicaba!- dijo la infantil voz de Death the Kid desde el otro lado de la puerta. Shinigami-sama solo suspiro, y Spirit también lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera desarrollando un tic en el ojo por su necesidad de Maka.

-Shinigami-sama- el pelirrojo dijo en cuanto escucho que Kid se alejaba.

-Ve- dijo el otro conciente de la situación de Spirit.

-Que pase una buena tarde-

Y así Spirit, el Death Scythe, desapareció de la vista de Shinigami-sama entre el montón de humo que el arma dejo cuando salio corriendo de la oficina para ver a su hija. Shinigami-sama tan solo suspiro.

-Puede ser que Kid tenga una obsesión compulsiva con la simetría, pero Spirit también tiene una con su hija.- si el Shinigami no hubiera estado usando una mascara se pudiera haber visto una sonrisa en su cara.-Me pregunto si Kid y Maka se volverán buenos amigos. Bueno, tengo hambre.-

Y así fue como las vidas de Kid y de Maka se cruzaron, entre ataques de obsesión y discusiones, y dudo que eso cambie mucho.

* * *

De las autoras, no tan saludables como parecen:

Maka no salio en este episodio, de seguro en el siguiente. Adoro tanto a kid que que tenia que meterlo, pero no adoro tanto a Maka como para incluirla en donde no es necesitada.

Reviews :3 

Chrona sera feliz si dejan un review :3


	2. Cacahuetes con miel

Capitulo 2 : El miedo genera caos .

Era una tarde cualquiera de un día aburrido, Death the Kid se había salido del Shibusen temprano por la tarde ya que se había aburrido de andar por los pasillos de la escuela con supatineta y con el montón de adolescentes que no lo dejaban practicar porque era "muy peligroso."

Kid se encontraba en medio del parque cerca de su casa practicando con su patineta, ya casi podía saltar con la patineta mientras se impulsa. Pero después tres caídas, cuatro golpesy casi una torcedura de tobillo que lo hizo sollozar un poco, estaba cansado.

Se sentía algo afligido y triste y no dejaba de pensar en el día en que la guadaña mortal le presentara a la niña de la cual le hablo, de esta forma Kid tendría alguien con quien jugar finalmente.

Se disponía a intentar de nuevo su truco, que todavía no había logrado hacer bien, cuando giro su cabeza y la vio a ella, la niña de la foto del señor Spirit. Ella estaba muy tranquila,traía puesto un vestido verde y su cabello estaba amarrado en dos colas, la pequeña se veía distraída dibujando en un cuaderno en una de las bancas del parque. Kid estaba tan distraído en la hija de Spirit que se resbalo y la patineta salio volando quien sabe a donde.

-Auuch!!- Vino un grito de la boca de Maka, la niña se sobaba el hombro, la patineta la había golpeado en su transcurso por los aires.

Kid solo dudo un momento pare luego levantarse del suelo y correr hasta la niña que su patineta con complejo de ave acababa de golpear.

-Lo siento, lo siento, estaba practicando mi nuevo truco, pero me salio mal- esto ultimo lo dijo con un eje de tristeza.

-Si me dolió - dijo la niña con cara de dolor viendo a su hombro herido- baka, debes tener mas cuidado cuando practicas. Pero bueno, te lastimaste?- pregunto algo preocupadamirando a Kid.

-No- dijo el niño negando fuertemente con la cabeza. Maka solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa al hijo del Shinigami, mientras aun se cubría el hombro con la mano.

-Maaaaaakaaaaa!! Nos vamos, es hora de almorzar- se oyó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos.

Ya voy!- dijo la niña en un tono cantado. Luego volteo su cabeza para poder mirar a Kid y levanto un dedo amenazador hacia la cara del niño -Si vuelves a tratar de asesinarme meencargare yo misma de que mi mami te envíe a la cárcel.- dijo con un tono realmente amenazador al niño en frente de ella, Kid simplemente puso una cara de terror puro, ahora ,si fue terror por miedo a lo que le había dicho la niña tan espontáneamente o terror por el hecho de que esta niña era la que Spirit decía que era la mejor persona del mundo, nadie sabe.

Después de la amenaza de la pequeña esta le sonrió a Kid, se dio una vuelta y reboto por el parque hasta llegar a estar parada enfrente de la mujer que la había llamado antes. Lamujer le sonrió a la pequeña y Maka le devolvió la sonrisa y así ambas empezaron a alejarse del parque, pero junto antes de que desaparecieran de vista Maka volteo la cabeza para mirar a Kid y le saco la lengua para después soltar una sonrisa y seguir su camino hacia su casa.

El chico solo se quedo mirando al lugar por el que la niña había desaparecido, la niña que lo regaño y que lo iba a mandar a la cárcel si le hacia algo malo era la misma niña a la que le iban a presentar unos días después, si, a Kid le dio un poco de miedo esa niña, pero en su interior sabia que en verdad le había caído bien. Eso si, no le costo mucho tiempo que le llegara a la cabeza el hecho de que ella era solo una niña y que el era mas grande, y que no podía enviarlo a la cárcel, así que Kid solo suspiro y dio un pequeño salto para bajarse de la banca en la que se había sentado y empezó a buscar su patineta con la mirada.

Cuando localizo su patineta, al otro extremo del parque, una distancia muy larga para un niño de seis años que solo quería descansar, cruzo los brazos en forma de protesta y comenzó a caminar con pasos pesados hacia ella. Cuando llego al lugar a donde estaba su patineta la levanto y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa, donde se supone que debería haber estado toda la tarde, para poder descansar.

Mientras caminaba se entretenía mirando al Sol con su cara de cansancio y sonreía cada vez que este dejaba de salir de su boca un sollozo de cansancio, a Kid le encantaba ver al Sol, siempre le daba mucha risa, pero últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de que el sol no era muy simétrico que digamos y le parecía menos gracioso que antes. Cuando Kid ya podía ver su casa desde lo lejos la luna ya daba su sonrisa macabra en el cielo y las luces de la casa del Shinigami estaban prendidas, el niño sonrió al ver lo bonita y simétrica que se veía su casa.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa le extraño oír que en el interior de su casa se escuchaba como un mueble se arrastraba por el piso de la casa, Kid, extrañado, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

Al entrar a la casa solo vio desastre. Todos los muebles de la entrada habían sido movidos, las gavetas habían sido abiertas y todo su contenido esta esparcido por el piso, las sillas volteadas, todos lo gabinetes de la cocina abiertos, la lavadora, el refrigerador, el macro codees, todo estaba hecho un desastre. A Kid le empezó a preocupar su seguridad al ver el estado en que estaba su casa, pero no podía moverse, toda esa asimetría pedía a gritos que la acomodaran. El niño tenía una cara de terror al ver el estado en que estaba su casa.

Estaba a punto de volver a salir de su casa cuando oyó como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abría de un golpe y en ese instante escucho uno de los gritos más desesperados de su vida.

-DEATH THE KID HIJO DE SHINIGAMI SAMA CREADOR DEL SHIBUSEN E HIJO DEL DIOS DE LA MUERTE DONDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO TODA LA TARDE!!!???- Grito una joven con toda la fuerza que tenia y con una desesperación extrema.

Y en ese justo momento fue cuando Death the Kid, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, temió por su vida por primera vez.

Nina, la niñera de Death the Kid, no tenia idea de la localización del niño desde hace unas… 6 horas.

La niñera de Kid, que normalmente era una chica muy divertida, algo torpe, y tranquila, tenía una cara horriblemente preocupada y desesperada que hacia juego con lo despeinado de su cabello. La chica tenía en su mano su celular y al lado de ella estaba Lucas, su arma, con una cara de igual desesperación.

Nina traía su cabello castaño oscuro en una media cola extremadamente desordenada del estrés y unos pescadores con una camisa manga corta. Lucas en cambio traía unos jeans y una camisa negra.

-Con que decidiste aparecerte!- dijo la técnica antes de salir corriendo disparada hacia donde estaba Kid. El niño empezó a correr para que su niñera no le hiciera nada pero desafortunadamente ella era mucho mas rápida que el, así que no costo mucho tiempo para que Kid estuviera entre las garras de Nina.

El niño estuvo a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que hacia su niñera era abrazarlo, de una manera extremadamente fuerte.

-Te busque por toda la casa, por todo el Shibusen e incluso en el ático y adentro de la lavadora!!!- dijo Nina exprimiendo a Kid aun mas fuerte - donde rayos estabas???!!!

-Lo siento, lo siento lo siento, lo siento!- dijo Kid, aunque su voz se escuchaba interrumpida ya que el abrazo de su niñera le cubría la cabeza completamente.-Es que estaba aburrido y fui al parque-

-Estas loco!!! A estas horas? Ir al parque sin protección alguna y sin ningún adulto?? Estas mal, amiguito. Te pudieron haber secuestrado unas brujas o un ladrón te pudo haber intercambiado por dinero o un perro te pudo haber contagiado de rabias o te pudiste haber caído de la patineta y romperte la cabeza!!-La niñera dijo todo esto sin estar conciente de lo traumatizarte que pudo ser toda esa información para el niño -Como se te ocurre salir solo??- para cuando dijo esto ya había soltado a Kid y lo sostenía de los hombros y estaba agachada para estar a su altura.

-Es que estaba aburrido- dijo el niño después de haber inhalado el aire que había perdido con el abrazo de su niñera.

-Pero solo tenias que esperar unas horas a que yo saliera de clase en el Shibusen- dijo Nina mirando con sus ojos verde oscuro a los ojos dorados de Kid.

-No tienes idea de en los problemas que nos metiste Kid- dijo Lucas por primera vez mientras levantar una de las sillas del suelo y se sentaba en ella -digo, como crees que iba a reaccionar tu padre si le dijéramos que no estabas, o lo que nos va a costar acomodar toda esta casa- dijo Lucas mirando a su alrededor con una cara de circunstancia.

Nina al escuchar a su compañero también miro alrededor y no pudo evitar que una nube gris se colocara sobre su cabeza -Debimos ser mas cuidadosos con lo que hacíamos- susurro la niñera mientras veía la sala que había puesto al revés desesperanzada.

-Pues recojamos!- dijo Kid que se enderezo y le sonrió a Nina.

-Debes estar bromeando verdad?- dijo Lucas con una Mirada incrédula -De verdad piensas que las consecuencias del huracán Nina se pueden acomodar?-

-Pues si antes estaba simétrico- dijo Kid volteando su cabeza para mirar a Lucas -puede volver a serlo!-

Supongo que tu, el lector, estas conciente de que Kid solo hacia eso por su necesidad extrema de acomodar la completa asimetría que era su casa en ese momento. Y Lucas y Nina también se dieron cuenta.

-Esta bien!- dijo Nina levantándose y haciendo un puño con su mano -Hoy no me despedirán!- dijo la muchacha quien al instante comenzó a recoger las cosas que habían en el suelo.

-Lo que hace alguien por el dinero- susurro Lucas volteando los ojos sin que ninguno de los otros dos escucharan -Nina- llamo el arma a su técnica -Solo ayudare si me das la mitad de lo que te paguen el DIA de hoy.-

Nina paro de recoger en seco y se coloco una mano debajo de la barbilla para pensar "mejor," en su mente el tema de discusión era para saber si debería compartir su preciado y bonito dinero por ayuda recogiendo la casa. -Supongo- dijo la técnica acercándose a su arma. De repente Nina tomo la mano de Lucas. -Sabes, ¿Lucas?- pregunto Nina a su compañero.

Lucas solo la miro extrañado -¿Que paso?-

Y sin saberlo, Lucas de repente se consiguió volando en el aire y después de una estruendosa caída enfrente de la puerta de Kid escucho que su técnica le gritaba -Tu acomoda el cuarto de Kid!- Y ahí fue cuando Lucas se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído, el cuarto de Kid fue el que mas desordenado quedo, por el hecho de que ese era el cuarto en que mas veces el niño fue buscado.

-Púdrete!- le grito Lucas a su técnica.

-También te quiero!- dijo Nina y en la forma que lo dijo se podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.

Kid definitivamente estaba concentrado. Lo veías recoger todo lo que estaba a su vista, entre ellos tres el pequeño era el que recogía con más organización y concentración. Desde el momento en que empezó a recoger no paro hasta haber terminado. Los otros dos veían impresionados como su pasión por la simetría lo hacia recoger toda la casa con tanta precisión.

Lucas incluso lo invito a que recogiera su casa de vez en cuando, por supuesto que Nina solo golpeo en la cabeza a Lucas por ofrecer a un niño de seis años trabajar.

Para cuando ya casi toda la casa estaba acomodada death the Kid parecía un sonámbulo recogiendo con el sueño que tenia. Nina le dijo que se podía ir a dormir pero el solo siguió recogiendo hasta haber terminado.

2 horas y media después de haber comenzado a recoger fue que los tres chicos terminaron. Cuando ya Nina termino de recoger las últimas cosas que quedaban se lanzo hacia el sofá de la sala para luego ver que ya estaba ocupado por Lucas y Kid. Ambos dormidos y Kid descansaba sobre el pecho de Lucas. Nina no pudo evitar hacer un silencioso, pero largo, "Aw" para después acercarse a Kid y cargarlo para llevárselo por muchos de los numerosos pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando Nina entro a la no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Lucas lo había organizado, antes el cuarto de Kid era extremadamente simple. Solo tenia una cama, una cuna, una repisa, el baño y un closet con la ropa de Kid acomodada simétricamente dentro de este; solo unos pocos de los millones de juguetes se veían desacomodados, o mejor dicho, la patineta era el único juguete a la vista que no siempre estaba en su lugar. Pero Lucas, probablemente con el marcador negro que Nina le había dado durante el DIA, había dibujado las paredes de la habitación con millones de dibujos en blanco y negro de una manera súper detallada y aun así se veía simétrica. Nina se mantuvo parada en la mitad de la habitación por un largo rato mirando todos los diseños que había en la pared, triángulos, círculos, cuadrados, zigzag, todo completamente simétrico y hermoso. Nina dio otra inspección a la nueva pared de la habitación de Kid, sonrió, y coloco al niño en su cama para regresar a la sala, despertar a Lucas, recibir el dinero, y volver a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Death the Kid se despertó en su habitación sin saber como había terminado allí. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el techo, como siempre, blanco y con una sola lámpara colgando de el. El niño al suponer que Nina lo había regresado a su habitación estiro sus músculos y dio un largo bostezo para luego levantarse de su cama. Y allí la vio.

Su pared. La simetría más fabulosa que había visto en toda su vida. Kid no logro moverse de su cama sin antes dedicarle unos Buenos veinte minutos a estudiar su nuez pared, estaba lleno de todo tipo de dibujos, le cantaba y te podías fijar lo mucho que le gustaba por su cara de felicidad. El niño bajo de su cama y comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de toda la habitación estudiando el gran mural en el que se había convertido su pared. Dio vueltas por todos partes y no consiguió ninguna simetría, nada, bueno, fue así hasta que se asomo por detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Allí consiguió la única asimetría en toda su pared pero, aunque parezca imposible, le agrado ver esa pequeña asimetría. En uno de los rincones

menos vistos de su pared se escribía:

"Se que debí estar ayudándolos a recoger, pero creo

Que necesitas simetría más divertida mi amiguito,

Lucas."

Death the Kid solo sonrió a lo que Lucas le había escrito y fue caminando hacia la cocina de su casa.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D

Me dejan mas? Eso sería cool ;)


	3. Tarta de fresa

La Joyas del Shibusen

Capitulo 3: Las grandes sorpresas vienen en paquetes pequeños.

Los rayos de luz atravesaban los cristales de la ventana cubriendo con su calidez cada rincón de la habitación.

Las risas estruendosas del sol acabaron por despertar al joven shinigami que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente.

Esa mañana se había despertado energético, mas de lo normal, y algo contento. Al alzar la vista y recorrer con sus ojos la perfecta simetría que abarcaba cada centímetro de la recamara su cara se ilumino.

Ese paisaje le hacia feliz y se podía ver en la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro

-Que bonita vista – dijo Kid después de acomodar su pijama y salir a desayunar.

Mientras recorría los grandes pasillos miraba los cuadros que adornaban las simétricas paredes, por mucho que lo hubiera visto siempre quedaba maravillado ante la obra de su padre.

Al pasar por la biblioteca el mini-shinigami asomo su cabeza por la puerta y pudo ver las enormes estanterías llenas de libros perfectamente ordenados. Cientos de títulos, libros de todos los colores, de todos los tamaños, de todos los temas, de todas partes del mundo, puras letras y conocimientos guardaban esos libros y Kid solo soñaba en el día que los leería todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso mas. Pere en ese instante era más importante el desayuno.

Al llegar a ala cocina el desayuno ya estaba servido, tostadas, algo de tocineta y una manzana.

-Buenos días Kid-kun!- dijo la voz de Shinigami-sama.

-Buenos días Kid!- dijo la voz de Nina.

-Buenos días- dijo Death the Kid mientras le sonreía a su padre y a su niñera.

La enfrente de la estufa se encontraba Nina, ya vestida para ir a la escuela, terminando de preparar el desayuno de Kid, en un extremo de la mesa de la cocina estaba un espejo desde el cual podías ver como Shinigami-sama desayunaba en su propia oficina. Así era todas las mañanas. Nina se levantaba temprano, iba a casa de Kid, le preparaba su desayuno y así comían los dos Shinigamis y la niñera juntos, eventualmente el arma de la niñera también venia a desayunar. Luego Nina se llevaría a Kid al Shibusen y lo llevaría de regreso a su casa cuando terminara el día de clase.

Death the Kid le sonrío a los otros dos y se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar, empezando por las tostadas.

-Kid-kun- dijo Shinigami-sama mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

-Si papa?- dijo Kid mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada.

-Hoy quiero que vengas al Shibusen al mediodía- dijo el shinigami mayor.

-Ah, rayos! Me tengo que ir, lo siento, hoy tengo examen, adiós!- dijo Nina y en cuestión de 10 segundos había desaparecido.

-Espero que a Nina le vaya bien en su examen- dijo Shinigami-sama mientras le daba un sorbo a su te -Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo Shinigami-sama –Te esperare.-

-Adiós pa, te veo después- Y de esta manera Death the Kid quedo solo en la cocina, y sin nada que hacer por unas 3 horas.

-Hmp. Si no puedo salir a ningún lugar por ahora, y tampoco esta aquí Nina, entonces no tendré nada que hacer-Dijo Kid algo desanimado mientras miraba al pajarito que estaba junto a la ventana adentro de una jaula cantando alegremente. Era el periquito que le había regalado Nina al cumplir 6 años.

Kid se quedo un rato pensando como aprovecharía las siguientes horas mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno.

-Podría h… no, eso no es una buena idea .Pero si podría… no eso tampoco seria buena idea, acabara con la perfecta simetría que domina este perfecto lugar. Me aburre la televisión y no se usar la radio, aunque también podría leer un libro, pero hay tantos que no sabría cual escoger.-

A mirar su plato se dio cuenta de que ya no había desayuno y como su padre no le había prohibido practicar con su patineta en el patio de la casa decidió ir a tomar su patineta y practicar un poco, decidió hacer esto hasta que llegara la hora de ir a visitar a su papa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**En la habitación, oficina, de Shinigami-Sama .**

-Maka hija que bonita eres – Canturreaba Spirit mientras veía a su hija. -Y además eres encantadora igual que tu madre. Algún día serás una técnica de guadaña mortal como ella o, lo que es mas seguro, mejor.-Siguió canturreando para llamar su atención, pero lo único que consiguió fue una fria ley del hielo. -¡Buaah , mi hija me ignora!-

-Spirit-Kun , no deberías atosigarla tanto además, Kid debe haber salido de la casa y estar en camino para acá.-

Maka de repente also la cabeza para ver con curiosidad a Shinigami-sama y se levanto del rincón en el que estaba leyendo y camino hasta su padre y jalo de su chaqueta.

-Papi, a quien voy a conocer hoy?- Pregunto con una linda cara de curiosidad .

-Al hijo de shinigami-sama, es un niño muy simpático, aunque tiene una obsesión por la simetría que solo el, pero han de llevarse bien.

Antes de que Maka pudiera preguntar algo mas Kid entro al despacho corriendo a saludar a su padre.

-Hola holita! – Canto shinigami-sama

-Buenos día papa, hola Spirit.- dijo el niño que se fue a pararse al lado de su padre

-Donde esta tu respeto hacia los mayores- dijo Spirit mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Kid con severidad.

-En el bolsillo.- dijo el niño.

Caída estilo anime por parte de Spirit.

Aunque después de caerse se volvió a levantar rápido e inmediatamente se acerco a su hija -Maka ven, te presento a Death the kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama- dijo Spirit bastante contento.

La niña sonrío en la dirección de Kid y al verlo no lo reconoció de cuando lo vio en el parque, aunque no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta -Holaaaa… ¡Tu! Tu fuiste el que intento asesinarme en le parque –Grito Maka señalando al pobre de Kid que estaba sorprendido y algo asustado por sus acusaciones – Intento asesinarme con una tabla voladora, por suerte para mi pude burlar sus malévolos planes de atentar contra mi vida ¡Ja!- la niña esta sonriendo de una manera misterios y señalaba amenazadoramente a Kid, quien sinceramente pensaba que ella estaba loca.

El ojo izquierdo de Spirit desarrollo un tic al escuchar a su hija.

Spirit estaba mas que sorprendido, tanto por las acusaciones extremadamente graves, como por el vocabulario demasiado avanzado de su linda y adorable hija.

Así que Spirit decidió aclararse las dudas de una vez. -De donde sacas ese vocabulario niña??-

-De los libros por supuesto.- dijo la pequeña sonriéndole a su padre.

-Fue un accidente – grito Death the Kid – yo estaba practicando con mi patineta, no tabla voladora, -al decir esto señalo a Maka y la miro con una cara extrañada y Maka solo respondió encogiéndose los hombros, luego el chico volteo a ver a los adultos de nuevo- en medio del parque y me caí, solo fue un ACCIDENTE.

-Como sea, el caso es que deben hacer un lado sus diferencias e irse a jugar, nada de insultos, nada de acusaciones, nada de vocabularios extraños ni nada de intentos de asesinatos. Váyanse a jugar – Dijo Shinigami-sama ya que Spirit se encontraba algo nervioso por que su plan de comprometerlos se estaba cayendo en pico en menos de 1 minuto.

-Pero- dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

Portazo.

Los niños terminaron fuera de la habitación antes de que pudieran terminar su protesta.

-Fue un accidente.- dijo Kid tratando de hacer entender a Maka que no era un asesino.

-Me da igual, de cualquier modo solo quería salir de ahí- dijo la niña haciéndole señales con la mano a Kid para que se relajara.

Honestamente Kid salía sorprendido cada vez que Maka le decía algo.

-Que hacemos?- dijo Maka estudiando el pasillo en el que andaban.

-lo único que podemos hacer este momento-dijo Kid volteando a ver a Maka –caminar-

Y así Kid comenzó a caminar y unos segundos después Maka iba detrás de el.

-Adonde vamos?- dijo la niña mientras se acercaba mas a Kid.

-No lo se, adonde caigamos- dijo el niño encogiéndose los hombros.

-Muy bien- y así los dos niños se encaminaron para llegar a quien sabe a donde.

-Por que no te había visto antes por aquí?- le pregunto Kid a Maka, el niño venia todos los días para acá y no tenia idea de la existencia de la hija del hombre con quien su padre se reunía todos los días.

-Pues no he venido muchas veces, siempre estoy en casa con mi mama o en el kinder- dijo Maka son una mano posada debajo de la barbilla. –Pero cuando vengo tampoco estoy por mucho tiempo, siempre me aburro.-

-Te comprendo…- dijo Kid mientras pensaba en que hacer. –Tengo una idea!- dijo Kid sonriendo de repente.

-y eso que será?- dijo Maka quien le sonreía a Kid.

-Vayamos al salón de Sid- dijo el Shinigami antes de empezar a correr hacia el salón de uno de los maestros del Shibusen.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del maestro Sid ya ambos estaban jadeando de lo mucho que habian corrido, pero aun asi estaban sonriendo; Kid levanto uno de los dedos de su mano y se lo coloco sobre sus labios para hacer a entender a Maka que hiciera silencio.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba como el maestro Sid, quien apenas habia entrado este año a dar clases, les estaba enseñando a sus alumnos algo que pronto Kid y Maka se encargarian de interrumpir.

Justo antes de que Kid abriera la puerta se escucho como Kid dejaba de hablar, pero Maka y el joven Shinigami no le hicieron caso.

-Uno- le susurro Kid a su nueva amiga –dos… y tres.-

-Sorpresa!!- gritaron ambos niños cuando patearon la puerta abierta del salon de Sid.

Pero Sid no se veia por ninguna parte, en cambio de eso estaban el montón de alumnos de Sid mirando a los dos niños, los varones con cara de fastidio y las chicas con unas caras risueñas.

-Donde esta Kid?- pregunto Kid ladeando la cabezo luego de hacer su gran entrada.

-Bu!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!-Ambos niños gritaron al aire.

-QUE TE PASA??!!- Fue la reacción de Maka mientras golpeaba a Sid en la pierna con todas sus fuerzas.

-NO ES GRACIOSO!!- grito Kid al salón, que se reía de ellos.

Ambos niños se llevaron el susto de sus vidas. Y ahora toda la clase se estaba riendo de ellos, incluyendo a Sid, quien de alguna forma se había parado al lado de los niños sin que ellos lo vieran, lo que los asusto aun más.

Los dos niños se vieron con caras enojadas, ambos con los brazos cruzados, y asesinando a Sid con la mirada.

-Ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí- dijo Sid limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Es que estamos aburridos- dijo Maka, aun asesinando a Sid con la mirada.

-Por que solo vienes a este salón Kid?- pregunto Sid viendo a el mini-shinigami con curiosidad, el pequeño encogió los hombros. –Porque me caes bien- dijo el niño.

Sid solo suspiro y le sacudió el cabello a Kid antes de sonreírle a los niños y voltearse para ver a sus alumnos -Clase, llevare a los mínimos con sus padres- dijo Sid –No hagan nada malo- para cuando dijo esto tenia una cara de asesino y miraba a toda su clase con cautela, luego tomo a ambos niños, uno en cada brazo, y se los llevo de allí.

Maka! Aquí estas!- dijo el padre de la niña que acaba de ser mencionada mientras abrazaba a su hija con todas sus fuerzas.-Vámonos a casa, ya es hora de irnos.-

-Tan poco tiempo?- dijeron Maka y Kid al mismo tiempo.

-Si- dijo Spirit asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza –Hay que comer, nos vamos-

Y así la guadaña mortal se llevo cargada a su hija del lugar.

-Adiós Kid!- se escucho el grito de la niña a lo lejos.

-Adiós Maka!- le devolvió el grito Kid, quien sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo.

-Adiós mínimo, me voy a mi salón- dijo Sid mientras bajaba a Kid de su hombro –Shinigami-sama-

-Sid-kun- dijo el shinigami mayor –como les fue Kid-kun?-

-Bien- dijo el pequeño tomando su patineta para practicar, de nuevo.

-Ah, se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo el padre juntando ambas manos y con las "mejillas" sonrojadas. Luego le dio unas palmaditas a Kid en la cabeza –Que bueno que te caiga bien-

-Supongo- dijo Kid mientras se sentaba en el suelo, definitivamente, hoy si se divirtió en el Shibusen, a diferencia de todos los días.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wii

Gracias a todos por sus reviews : D

¿ Me dejan mas ?

LaLaLa ^^


	4. Mazana de caramelo

Las joyas del shibusen

Capitulo 4 : Cuando Spirit ataca

Sii!- grito el niño antes de caer al piso sobre su patineta en una manera digna de una medalla de oro. Al mirar hacia abajo y ver que sus pies habían aterrizado sobre la patineta y no en el suelo soltó una sonora risotada. –Ya me salio!- grito el niño eufórico, eso antes de dar un pequeño salto de felicidad y perder el equilibrio y caerse al piso –Bueno, al menos estuve cerca- dijo el chico que en estos momentos seguía estampado en el piso sin dar ninguna señal de querer moverse de allí.

Después de haberlo intentado una infinidad d e veces, cuando casi por fin le salía el truco, cuando por fin cayo de pie sobre la patineta de forma formidable, va y pierde el equilibrio.

Visto de esta forma, cualquier persona se hubiera decepcionado, pero no Kid, porque Kid a pesar de ser un Shinigami era muy positivo, aunque con el paso del tiempo ya no siga así, pero eso es otra historia que contare más adelante… o no.

Kid no estaba decepcionado, más bien estaba alegre.

Había sido un buen día. Kid casi no se había aburrido en el Shibusen; su truco con la patineta ya casi le salía, como acababa de comprobar, y esta mañana su papá le había dicho que Maka vendría a visitarlo , así que había estado animado todo el día pensando en lo que podrían hacer.

-Me pregunto a que hora llegara Maka…- dijo el niño posando su mano debajo de su barbilla en una pose pensativa.

Kid había pensado muchas cosas que hacer con la niña pero no estaba seguro de que le gustaba hacer a ella, temía que cualquier cosa que el propusiera terminara disgustadola, tendría que preguntarle a Maka que cosas le gustaban cuando llegara. El mini-Shinigami al levantarse se sacudió los pantalones y se sentó sobre su tabla pensando en las musarañas para luego empezar a jugar con las manos.

El niño se quedo allí un buen tiempo sentado con la cabeza en otro lado cuando comenzó a escuchar un estruendoso sonido similar a un terremoto. Kid salto de su patineta para poder ver mejor hacia el lugar de donde venia aquel ruido.

Kid se empezó a preocupar, uno nunca sabe cuando podrían atacar al Shibusen; y al darse cuenta de que esa seria la razón mas probable del ruido se asusto.

Kid giro su cabeza y allí lo vio, lo que causaba ese ruido tan fuerte, una mancha negra que cada vez se hacia mas grande y venia a toda velocidad hacia el. Los ojos de Kid se agrandaron cuando vio lo que veía en camino y el niño sintió un deseo desesperado de quitarse del camino de aquella cosa que se acercaba a el a toda velocidad, pero era muy tarde para moverse, así que Kid se agacho y abrazo sus rodillas con toda la fuerza que tenia y apretó los ojos deseando que lo que pasara fuera rápido. En este momento fue cuando eso grito a los aires una cosa que sorprendió a Kid.

-MAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA YAAAAAA LLEGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo el Death Scythe mientras corría entre los pasillos del Shibusen y arrasaba con todo lo que venia en su camino. Death the Kid solo soltó un grito ya que el pelirrojo estaba apunto de aplastar al niño mientras corría. Pero afortunadamente, Spirit pudo escuchar al niño entre todo el ruido que hacia al correr y evito la muerte de Kid al moverse para un lado y salvar al niño de ser pisado. Eso si, el arma no paro un instante para ver si le había causado al niño algún tipo de trauma.

Cuando Death the Kid escucho como la ruidosa carrera de Spirit se alejaba levanto la cabeza y miro alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfecto estado, tuvo que dar un gran suspiro al ver que todo seguía medianamente como lo había dejado. Kid se quedo unos segundos, agachado y mirando al suelo, hasta que recordó lo que la guadaña mortal había gritado en su camino.

El niño dio un pequeño salto que lo levanto del suelo y lo dejo parado sobre su patineta. El niño dio una pequeña sonrisa –Maka ya llego- se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba impulso para llegar a la entrada del Shibusen.

Para cuando Kid llego a la entrada del Shibusen ya los estudiantes habían salido a su recreo y había mucha gente en el lugar. Kid comenzó a buscar a Spirit y a Maka con la mirada pero no veía a nadie, lo único que diferenciaba este recreo del de los demás días era el hecho de que había una bola de estudiantes reunidos todos en un círculo. Lo cual era extraño

Kid había empezado a caminar hasta allá cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro, el volteo y vio a uno de los muchos estudiantes del Shibusen que el no conocía.

-¿Eres el hijo de Shinigami-sama verdad?- dijo el muchacho mientras volteaba a Kid para que lo mirara a los ojos haciendo al niño incomodo con el muchacho. Kid le sostuvo la mirada, algo extrañada, y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-Pues me preguntaba si quisieras preguntarle a tu papa si me podría dar---

El muchacho fue interrumpido por una gran bala de bazooka que lo mando a volar, literalmente. Kid inmediatamente volteo a ver quien había hecho eso y su mirada se encontró con la de Nina y la de Lucas, este ultimo convertido en bazooka. Nina inmediatamente se acerco a Kid y se agacho enfrente de el y le rastreo el cuerpo.

-¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto Nina con una mirada preocupada. Kid negó con la cabeza. –Muy bien- dijo la niñera sonriéndole a Kid y se dio una vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba el muchacho que ella acababa de mandar a volar y apunto con Lucas a la frente del muchacho, aunque Lucas.

-Si te metes con Kid te metes conmigo idota, la próxima vez que vayas a fastidiar a un pequeño me asegurare de que te quede una cicatriz de por vida!- dijo la muchacha con una mirada asesina y se alejo del agresor, quien corría para escaparse de la niñera.

Al terminar la amenaza Lucas volvió a su forma humana y Nina le abrazo los hombros a su arma.

-Eres una excelente bazooka mi amigo- dijo Nina.

-Eres una excelente amenazadora- dijo Lucas y volteo a ver a donde estaba Kid y se dio cuenta de que básicamente todo el mundo los estaba mirando a ellos dos –Ehmmm… ¿Nina?-

-¿Si Lucas?- dijo la chica mirando a la cara de su arma.

-Todos nos miran- le susurro el arma a la chica. Ella solo miro al los espectadores, soltó a Lucas, y se coloco en una posición de ganadora. –Siempre hago mi trabajo- dijo la chica mientras su sonrisa mostraba dientes resplandecientes y les mostraba un pulgar al publico, quien dejo de mirarlos y regreso a hacer lo que hacían antes, sea lo que sea.

-Hirame e Ichihara!- dijo el papa de Maka quien había salido de la nada, y para sorpresa de Kid, traía a Maka tomada de la mano.-¿Por que han amenazado a aquel chico?-

-¿Podría llamarnos por nuestros primeros nombres sabe?- dijo Lucas mirando a Spirit.

-Eso no importa –dijo Spirit

Nina le respondió otra cosa, pero Kid no había escuchado ya que silenciosamente se había acercado a donde estaba Maka y le había jalado un brazo. Cuando Maka sintió que jalaban su brazo se volteo inmediatamente para empezar a regañar a quien lo hubiera hecho pero soltó una sonrisa al ver a Kid. –Hola Maka- dijo el chico, Maka solo se soltó de la mano de su papa, quien estaba distraído hablando con Nina y Lucas, y tomo la de Kid para después empezar a arrastrarlo fuera del lugar –Entremos a la escuela- dijo Maka mirando a Kid, el niño le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

-Maka- dijo el niño cuando ya ambos habían conseguido un pasillo menos lleno en el Shibusen.

-¿Que?- dijo la niña mientras se sentaba en el suelo para que luego Kid hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Que te gusta?- pregunto Kid

La niña se quedo pensativa por un momento –Pues dibujar, leer, los waffle, galletas, jugar en el parque, aprender cosas que me sirvan y jugar.- dijo Maka con una sonrisota en la cara, y Kid se la devolvió.

-¡A mi también me gusta leer!- grito el niño

-¿Si?-

-¡Si!-

-Hay muchos niños que no leen a los 5 casi 6, así que creía que tu tampoco- dijo Maka mirando curiosamente a Kid.

-Pero yo tengo 6, así que soy mas grande y por eso tu también lees, porque ya casi tienes 6, cuando cumples 6 aprendes a leer- dijo el niño con una sonrisa de felicidad por lo sabio que era.

-Entiendo tu punto - dijo la niña con una cara pensativa –¿Y a ti que te gusta?- pregunto la pequeña mientras jugaba con sus coletas.

-A mi me gusta la simetría, mi patineta, los helados, jugar, leer y mi nueva pared- dijo el chico muy animado.

-¿Por qué te gusta tu pared?- con genuina curiosidad.

-Porque tiene muchos dibujos y muchas cosas y todavía es muy simétrica, y también me gusta porque cuando me despierto la primera cosa que veo es mi pared y es muy bonita- dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Quiero ver tu pared.- dijo Maka

-¿Pues te parece que la próxima vez que con nosotros a mi casa?- dijo Kid con una sonrisota y mirando a Maka.

-Creo que si puedo…- dijo la niña –Pero ahorita estoy aburrida, ¿que hacemos?-

El niño se quedo callado por unos momentos pensando en algo interesante que hacer hasta que su rostro se ilumino –vayamos a ver a Justin!- dijo el niño levantándose del suelo repentinamente.

-¿Quien es Justin?- dijo Maka mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía los pantalones.

-Es un amigo- dijo el chico sin ningún detalle y empezó a arrastrar a Maka por muchos de los pasillos del Shibusen.

Mientras caminaban Maka noto como los pasillos de la escuela comenzaban a vaciarse, supuso que las clases ya iban a comenzar y la niña no dejaba de preguntarse quien era Justin, esperaba con toda su alma que no terminara siendo una persona que le gusta asustarlos, como SID.

Maka estaba distraída pensando en cualquier cosa cuando se dio cuenta de que Kid la estaba dirigiendo afuera de la escuela.

-Kid? Mi mama me dijo que me quedara adentro del Shibusen- dijo la niña con una voz algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, seguimos en el Shibusen, solo vamos al patio.- dijo el niño mientras le daba un vistazo al patio para ver si reconocía a Justin, cuando vio donde estaba el joven Kid dio una sonrisa enorme y comenzó a correr mas rápido hacia su amigo mientras la pobre de Maka era arrastrada.

Maka y Kid se detuvieron en cuanto tenían a Justin a unos 2 metros, el muchacho estaba distraído escuchando música y se notaba en su cara que era joven tenia los ojos cerrados y el cabello, rubio, era soplado por la brisa.

Kid ondeo una de sus manos enfrente de la cara del muchacho y el chico abrió los ojos, de un azul cielo.

-¡HOLA KID-KUN!- grito el muchacho a los dos niños cuando los tenia prácticamente delante de el.

-¿Por qué grita?- le susurro Maka a Kid.

El niño solo le dio una sonrisa a Justin y disimuladamente le susurro a Maka una respuesta –La música lo vuelve sordo…-

La boca de Maka formo una perfecta "o" cuando escucho esto y le dio una enorme sonrisa a Justin. – ¡HOLA! SOY MAKA- grito la pequeña, Justin solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-No tienes que gritar, puedo leer tus labios- dijo el muchacho dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Maka. – ¿Como esta tu papa Kid?- pregunto el muchacho con mucho animo a Kid.

-Bien- dijo Kid,

-Ah, Shinigami-sama siempre haciendo su trabajo en esta escuela hecha para hacer justicia y llena de amor y compañerismo desde el arma más insignificante hasta el técnico más experimentado y todo comenzó cuando—

Hasta allí escucharon los niños lo que Justin decía.

Ambos niños solo miraban a Justin hacer sus poses dramáticas mientras hablaba sobre las grandiosas acciones de Shinigami-sama y se miraban el uno a el otro con una cara inmejorable de cansancio hacia el extremadamente repetitivo tema de conversación de Justin, aunque Maka solo ponía esa cara por que se le antojaba, ya que no había lidiado con Justin nunca antes.

-Hace esto siempre?- pregunto Maka a Kid mientras el otro seguía dando su discurso. Kid solo soltó un suspiro antes de contestarle a Maka.

-Siempre- el niño levanto una mano para rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza y soltó una pequeña sonrisa –Pero me cae bien-

-Ah, me encanta mi vida- dijo Justin y así, terminando el discurso. –Hola, creo que te he visto antes- le dijo Justin a Maka mientras se agachaba para verle la cara.

-A veces vengo con mi papa- dijo Maka

-¿Y quien es tu padre?- pregunto el rubio.

-Es la guadaña mortal- dijo la niña

-¡¿EL DEATH SCYTHE DE SHINIGAMI-SAMA DIOS DE LA MUERTE Y CREADOR DEL SHIBUSEN Y UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MAS PODEROSAS JAMAS EXISTIDO?!- dijo Justin extremadamente exaltado por lo que la niña le acababa de decir y dio un fuerte movimiento y de repente Maka se encontró entre ambos brazos del joven –Cada vez te quiero mas- dijo Justin apretujando a la niña en su abrazo. –Elegiste una buena amiga Kid-

-Ayuda- dijo la niña ahorcada por el arma –Kid…me va a asesinar-

Kid se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar a Maka y de una vez entro en acción – ¡Justin!- grito Kid al ahorcador –Hoy mi papa me dio una palmadita en la cabeza!-

Y así Justin se detuvo completamente, no se movió, ni un milímetro, por lo que parecieron horas. Lentamente Justin fue aflojando el abrazo de Maka hasta que la niña callo al suelo. Y en ese instante Kid se convirtió en la siguiente victima de los brazos ahorcadores de Justin –Ah! El gran Shinigami-sama ha tocado tu cabeza, apuesto a que solo verlo en persona te da buena suerte.-

-Ya déjalo- le dijo Maka a Justin mientras le daba con su zapato, el cual se había quitado, en la cabeza a el arma. Y así el arma dejo su serie de ahorcadas, por hoy.

-Entonces, te cae bien Kid?- dijo Justin ignorando completamente el hecho de que hace unos segundos estuvo cerca de asesinarlos y estaba dándole una hermosa sonrisa a ambos niños, Maka no pudo evitar pensar que Justin estaba medio loquito –Pues bien- dijo la niña encogiéndose los hombros.

-Y a ti te cae bien Maka?- dijo Justin volteando a ver a Kid, el niño asintió con la cabeza.-A mi también me caen bien- le dijo Justin a los niños mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto el arma a los dos niños al percatarse que era el único mayor de seis años en el área.

-Ya vas tarde- dijo Kid posando una de sus manos en un hombro de Justin.

Y Justin se fue volando.

-Esta loco- dijo Maka – Pero me cayo genial- dijo la niña levantando ambos pulgares.

-Lo se- dijo Kid asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Durmamos- dijo la pequeña repentinamente después de unos segundos de silencio

-¿Eh?-

-Tengo sueño. Hoy tuve que ir a la escuela y no he tomado mi siesta- dijo la chica pensativamente –Y aquí el pasto es muy suave- dijo Maka acariciando el césped con sus manos poniendo una cara adormilada pero sonriente.

-Supongo que podemos hacerlo- dijo Kid encogiéndose los hombros.

Y así ambos quedaron dormidos allí, al pie del árbol, hasta que terminaran las clases para los aburridos adolescentes del Shibusen y tuvieran que salir de sus pacíficos sueños que probablemente tenían libros, y simetría.

**En una de las ventanas del Shibusen.**

-Se ven Tan lindos!!!!!!- dijo el Shinigami mientras juntaba sus dos manos y contemplaba a los dos niños tomando la siesta juntos al pie de uno de los árboles del patio del Shibusen –Espero que a Kid no le de alergia el polen- dijo Shinigami-sama sacando un comentario al completo azar.

-¡Haha! ¡Te dije que era una buena idea emparejarlos!- dijo el Death Scythe orgulloso de la idea de unir a Kid y a Maka.

-SHINIGAMI-CHOP!-

Spirit sangra por la cabeza.

-No los comprometeremos, solo dejaremos que ellos decidan como vivirán.- dijo el Shinigami-sama señalando a Spirit con una mano humeante –Tu deberías insistir en algo mas productivo, como la paz mundial, así todo el mundo se fastidiara tanto de ti que al final asumirá la paz.-

El silencio gobernó la sala durante un rato hasta que …

-Maka y Kid se ven Tan lindos!!- dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo mientras volvían a asomarse por la ventana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y aquí termina el maravilloso capitulo 4 :D

Bueno quisiera preguntarles cuantos capítulos les gustaría que tuviera esta historia para mas o menos hacerme a la idea , porque tengo planeado hacer la segunda parte así que si opinan será mejor :D

Y me dejan un review, cuantos más reviews más rápida será actualización je


	5. Helado de Vainilla

Las Joyas del Shibusen

Capitulo 5 : El tercer Mosquetero 

_Declaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece._

Advertencia : Posible OCC

La primera brisa fresca de la mañana recorría las calles de Death City alegrando la ciudad. Las flores abrían sus pétalos esparciendo su delicioso aroma, los desayunos eran servidos en la mesa con un apetitoso aspecto. El sol iluminaba las casas con su sonrisa. Los negocios eran abiertos con gran júbilo, los pajaritos cantaban de nuevo al ritmo del viento.

Como todas las mañanas en Death City, todo resplandecía y estaba lleno de dicha y felicidad para todos. Menos para uno.

Blackstar estaba recostado sobre el suave pasto del parque de la calle tres de Death City.

Desde donde estaba tumbado se podía oír a los niños reír y jugar en el tobogán y los columpios, pero también podía oír los murmullos provenientes de las madres que estaban sentadas en los bancos.

"Asesino"

"_Lo lleva en la sangre_"

"No_ sabemos qué pasa por su cabeza así que mejor no te acerques a él, es un futuro gamberro_"

-Pues claro que no saben lo que pasa por mi mente, ¡nadie puede saber lo que piensan las personas! Baah, viejas chaladas.

Blackstar sabía lo que pensaba la gente sobre su padre, sabía que lo aborrecían, y también sabía porque, había acabado con la vida cientos de personas. Y ahora Blackstar era el último de su clan, un clan asesino. Si Blackstar eso lo sabía muy bien, la gente se había encargado de recordárselo toda su vida, desde que tenía conciencia. Nadie se había parado a pensar que él era solo un crio de 6 años que apenas podía entender el significado de la palabra asesino. Cosa que Blackstar no era, y jamás seria. Solo estaba marcado por un pasado que ni siquiera era suyo.

Blackstar fue criado por Sid, un profesor en el Shibusen que se dedicaba a combatir a la maldad de las brujas y los kishins. Nygus era su fiel arma y compañera que también estuvo a su lado en la dura tarea de criar a un niño. Blackstar siempre había soñado algún día ser como Sid, combatir el mal y así librarse de una vez por todas de ese feo pasado que llevaba clavo en su ser.

Algún día Blackstar seria grande y fuerte y por fin podría devolverle el favor a Sid y a Nygus y podría demostrara toda esa gente que lo juzgaba sin conocer de lo que era capaz.

Si, Blackstar era un niño mas consiente de la realidad del mundo a su alrededor, que cualquier otro niño, se daba cuenta de el rencor y el odio que flotaba a su alrededor profesado por las personas que pasaban junto a él, sabia porque sucedía esto y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

Pero lejos de todo esto Blackstar no dejaba de ser un niño, un niño al que le gustase jugar, un niño deseoso de cariño y caricias, un niño deseoso de afecto por parte de las personas que lo rodean.

Consiguiendo así nada más que desprecio.

Blackstar había conseguido vivir con ello y lograr ignorarlo, que le importaba a él lo que las personas estúpidas pensaran, "personas llenas de puré en la cabeza, hasta yo soy más inteligente que ellas" y por eso se encontraba recostado en el pasto ensimismado buscando formas divertidas en las nubes.

-Hey Black, te he dicho que me avises cuando vas a ir al parque-Dijo la persona que se había parado justo al lado de el anudándose la corbata apresurado. Sid siempre venia a despedirse de él cuando se iba a trabajar. Siempre al lado suyo, cuidándolo y creyendo en el.

-Pero sí que te he avisado- respondió Blackstar distraído.

-Ammm… Por supuesto. Me voy a trabajar, portante bien, no hagas travesuras, comete todas las verduras…- Con esto último había recibido una mirada interrogante de Blackstar. ¿Verduras?

-¿Qué? Es lo que todo padre siempre dice- Sid se rasco la cabeza y se rio momentáneamente- ¿Porqué no estás jugando con los demás niños ?pienso que la social…

-Nadie quiere jugar con el hijo de un asesino- dijo Blackstar interrumpiendo a Sid.

-Blacks…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me debe importar lo que piensen los demás, no soy un asesino, el pasado de mi padre es solo pasado de mi padre, que no me marquen las acciones de los que estuvieron antes de mí, debo forjar mi propia leyenda. Lo sé, algún día entrare a Shibusen tendré un compañero como tú y podre luchar por mi mismo contra las brujas y los demonios, algún salvare a toda esta gente que me está juzgando, cuando esto pase se tragaran las palabras que me dicen ahora, porque son eso, no son más que palabras que no me afectan. Ahora vete a la escuela y tráeme un helado ¿Si?-Blackstar había recitado todo como si se lo supiera de memoria.

Sid que se había agachado para abrazar a Blackstar estaba más que dolido por todo lo que tenía que pasar aquel niño, lo había cuidado todo ese tiempo con gusto y lo volvería a hacer, pero no era más que un niño, que tenía que soportar la malicia de otros.

-Está bien helado de chocolate para el postre- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para irse a la escuela no sin antes pasar por el coro de señoras que estaban sentadas en los bancos mientras cuchicheaban de nuevo.

-Es solo un niño ¿vale? ¡Un niño! ¿Tan difícil es de entender?- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a aquellas señoras que lo miraban alarmadas susurrando cosas de nuevo- Baah, hasta el es más maduro que ustedes- dijo mas bien para sí mismo.

Solo un niño huérfano con mucho potencial.

Mientras tanto tumbado en el pasto estaba Blackstar contando nubes.

-¡Una con forma de pájaro!- gritó señalando el cielo.

-¡Una con forma de celular!- de nuevo señalando al cielo- ¡Y otra con forma de corazón! ¡Si! ¡Hoy estoy en racha!- Grito mientras reía divertido.

-CUIDADOOO!-Grito un niño medianamente lejos de él. Blackstar giro su cabeza para encontrarse con un patín volador pasar sobre su cabeza.

-AAAH!- grito Blackstar del asombre y se reincorporo del suelo con cara de espanto.

Kid que era el dueño del patinete corrió de inmediato hacia él para ver si no se había hecho mucho daño.

-Lo... siento, lo... siento- dijo Kid respirando forzosamente ya que había corrido.- ¿Te has hecho daño?-Dijo Kid levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada alegre de Blackstar-Es que estaba practicando un truco nuevo con mi patín y…- De nuevo. Otro niño que lo había reconocido y se había quedado petrificado ante él, tres segundos y saldría corriendo.

1

2

3

¿Y...?- pregunto Blackstar al ver que Kid no salía corriendo.- Te has quedado petrificado.

-Vaya, últimamente he golpeado a muchas personas con mi patín, bueno solo dos, pero aun así es mucho tal vez deba dejar de practicar en lugares llenos de gente, soy peligroso!- dijo Kid colocando ambas manos sobre su cara de forma exagerada.

Blackstar exploto en una carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¿Te da risa que no me salga el truco? Bueno, yo también me reiría pero no delante de la persona!... Aunque creo que eso es incluso peor

Black Star rio aun mas -¡tu cara!- dijo mientras tomaba aire para volver a reírse- ¡da risa!

Kid levanto una ceja al niño que convulsionaba de risa enfrente de el y al no evitar que la cara del peliazul le pareciera realmente cómica, comenzó a reírse junto a Blackstar.

Y ahí estaban los dos niños en el pasto del parque de la calle 3 de Death City riéndose de sus mutuas expresiones.

-Soy Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama- Dijo Kid tendiéndole la mano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo soy Blackstar-Le dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa más amplia aun. -Así que están intentando hacer un truco nuevo con tu patín eh? Tal vez pueda ayudarte, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-6, llevo tiempo intentándolo, no soy yo, es el patín, es muy grande para mí-Dijo Kid con poniendo una cara de decepción impresionante.

-Bueno no, yo también, y no digas tonterías pienso que se trata de técnica tal vez si lo giras 60 grados hacia la derecha y te inclinas uno poco más a la izquierda mientras estas arriba resultaría más fácil-Dijo Blackstar moviendo las manos a todos los lados como dando explicaciones graficas del o que acababa de decir, mientras Kid lo miraba embobado.

Obviamente ninguno de los dos sabia de que hablaba Blackstar

Kid asintió con la cabeza –Exaaacto.-

-Eso no tiene sentido- Dijo una niña que estaba parada detrás de Blackstar.

Maka había llegado hacia 5 minutos y había visto a los niños desde lejos y le dio curiosidad que hacia Kid, así que fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-Si que lo tiene- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No

-¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto Blackstar

-Es Maka, es mi amiga, habíamos quedado aquí para vernos antes de que te golpeara a ti- Kid tuvo una pausa -mm si sigo así, tendré amigos hasta decir basta.

Black Star rio al final de la frase.

-Vaya forma más rara de hacer amigos- Repuso Maka -pero bueno, mi mama nos va a invitar a helado, nos espera en la fuente, vengan

Maka emprendió el camino señalando hacia la fuente donde una señora los saludaba desde lejos.

-¿A mí también?- pregunto Blackstar

-Claro, ven

Y así se dirigieron hacia la fuente, en busca de helados, Blackstar y Kid riendo quien sabe de qué y Maka que se les unió segundos después. La risa, que se contagia.

-------------------EN LA TARDE-------------------

-Sid, Sid! ¡Hoy he conocido a dos niños! Y la mama de uno de ellos nos invito a comer helado-Grito Blackstar emocionado al llegar a casa junto a Sid.

-¿Ah si? ¡Eso es bueno!, ¿Qué niños?-Pregunto Sid emocionado

-Kid, el hijo de Shinigami y Maka, su mama es la técnico del Death Scythe.

-Esos niños traviesos, Kid siempre interrumpe mi clase, y hace poco lo hizo con Maka, se llevaron el susto de su vida jeje-Dijo Sid sirviendo la comida que había preparado hace un momento.

-Kid casi me da con su patineta, y además conoció así a Maka también, es divertido, Gracias por la comida-Dijo Blackstar empezando a comer.

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde halando de lo maravillosos que había sido sus días, el pequeño había conocido a dos nuevos amigos, el mayor había dado la mejor clase en mucho tiempo, el pequeño había comido dos veces helado en un mismo día, mientras que el mayor había probado un muy buen café, que obviamente no había sido en el Shibusen. Probablemente de Butataki Joe.

Oh si, había sido un buen día, por eso Blackstar a la hora de dormir estaba más contento, cargaba una sonrisa boba y alegre en su cara mientras observaba las estrellas que se podían ver desde la pequeña venta del techo.

Cayo profundamente dormido escuchando el sonido viento mover las hojas del jardín.

"_Quizás mañana también sea un buen día_"

Mientras, en otra parte Death City, en la mansión Shinigami, había todo un alboroto, como era de esperar. Lucas y Maka habían sido invitados a comer, y como Nina dando su mayor esfuerzo en la cocina estaba algo nerviosa, la mejor amiga de su niño iba a venir a cenar, prácticamente era un presentación formal.

Nina servía cuidadosamente la cena de forma que todos los detalles eran cuidados, nada podría fallar.

Lucas ayudaba a servir los platos y ambos niños estaban sentados en la mesa, todos impacientes por probar la famosa comida de Nina.

Per o Maka se encontraba algo inquieta, miraba a Kid de forma intensa, en su interior quería nada más que derretir su cerebro, y el hecho de que el aludido no se diera cuenta la sulfuraba aun más

En el momento en que sirvieron la comida Maka fue la primera en recibir el plato, insertaba el tenedor en la comida con una fuerza impresionante, y masticaba la comida como si estuviera hecha de hueso.

La comida era simple arroz con vegetales, asi que la niña que apuñalaba a la ya desmoronada comida gano miradas sospechosas de Nina y Lucas.

Kid la ignoraba involuntariamente mientras se comia su arroz con mucho apetito.

Sin poder aguantar mas el enfado que llevaba encima Maka se levanto sobre su silla y señalo a Kid culpablemente con el tenedor lleno de arroz molido, el cual se esparció por toda la mesa.

-DEATH THE KID, ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO!!!-

Nina levanto una ceja mientras se levanto de la silla cautelosamente, por precausion. Lucas aguanto una carcajada.

Kid miro a Maka como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Eh?-

Maka estaba apunto de explotar –ME ENGAÑAS CON BLACK STAR!!- grito la niña con mirada asesina.

Kid que no daba crédito a lo que Maka decía ,no pudo más que levantarse también sobre la silla para disponerse a disparar una defensa.

-NO TE ENGAÑO CON BLACKSTAR!-Kid respiro hondo después del gran grito que dio imitando el de la chica, para después decir- Sólo somos amigos.

-¿Sólo amigos?¿Entonces sigo siendo tu mejor amiga?- Preguntó Maka haciendo énfasis en la palabra mejor.

-Pues claro- Dijo Kid acercándose a ella , que ya se había sentado en la silla,.-Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

Maka que se había quedado en blanco.. No podía evitar sentirse feliz. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa por haber dudado de la mejor amistad de Kid.

-Lo siento, Kid.- dijo la niña mientras regresaba a comer.-No debi haber dicho eso, se que no me cambiarias- Kid solo la miro y siguió comiendo con una pequeña sonrisa decorando su cara.

Lucas, que no cabía de asombro, estaba conmovido por la situación, claro que había sido extraña, pero era inevitable no sentirse asi, y entonces Lucas supo que esta amistad llevaba mucho consigo, supo que debía prepararse para sorpresas como esta, porque solo con Maka y Kid siendo amigos pueden pasar estas cosas.

Lucas señalo a ambos niños –Espero que estés preparada para lo que venga, porque con estos dos… por dios que extraño ha sido esto-

Nina rio y se acerco a Lucas para susurrarle algo a la oreja.

De repente, todo tuvo sentido para el joven, sentido de una manera algo rara.

-Con que Blackstar es asimétrico, eh?…-

Comentarios de la autora:

Holaaaaaa!, He vuelto, si, sigo viva. Y espero seguirlo por mucho tiempo ;D

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todas esa personas que han seguido la historia hasta ahora, y gracias por dejar sus reviews , son el alma de este fic. Gracias también a todos los que han agregado a favoritos y a alertas, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo.

Gracias también a Valeria, por ser la mejor correctora del mundo y por ayudarme con el extra de la cena.

Ahora si, se que he tardado algo (mucho) en actualizar,y por ello pido perdón, pero sepan ustedes que no voy a abandonar este fic.

Sobre el capítulo, me gustaría decir que me la introducción de Blackstar es algo que me he planteado mucho, pero a fin de cuentas me ha gustado, espero con esto, darle un giro a la historia, porque en un principio no iba a ser asi , pero estoy satisfecha con el cambio ,y espero ustedes también.

Me dejan un review? ;D Se agradece la opinión.

Gracias a todos por leer.

PD: Y ya que estamos, un poco de promoción. Cuando tengan tiempo libre, pasense a leer Intercambio de sonrisas (:


End file.
